headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk 1
| next = ''The Incredible Hulk'' #2 }} "The Coming of the Hulk" is the title to the first issue of ''The Incredible Hulk'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby and inks by Paul Reinman. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Ray Holloway. Kirby & Goldberg also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a May, 1962 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. Another Mighty Marvel Milestone, as the world is now introduced to the mystery and savagery of the monster known as the Hulk! Synopsis Note: The following plot synopsis is taken from the Synopsis section of this issue's profile page at the Marvel Database Wiki. "The Coming of the Hulk" At an Army base in the desert, Doctor Bruce Banner is readying the first test of his invention, the G-Bomb. General "Thunderbolt" Ross wants to know why Banner keeps delaying the test. His daughter Betty tries to calm him down, with little success. Banner tells Ross that the final countdown has begun. His assistant, Igor, demands that Banner share his work so that someone may check his calculations. "I don't make errors, Igor," says Bruce, and, when Igor threatens him, "You know how I detest men who think with their fists." Banner takes a last look at the bomb with binoculars. He notices a teenage boy in a car, tells Igor to halt the countdown, and hurries after the boy in a jeep. Igor, who supposedly defected to the U.S. from the Soviet Union, is a spy and decides not to stop the countdown so that America will lose its greatest nuclear physicist. Banner gets the boy into a trench, but, before he can jump in himself, the G-Bomb explodes! Gamma rays saturate Banner's body. Hours later, Banner regains his senses. The boy, Rick Jones, who drove onto the base on a dare, brought him back to base. Banner waits for some kind of symptoms to appear. When night falls, Jones turns on a "radio," actually a Geiger counter. Its clicking increases, and Banner changes into a huge grey figure. "Get out of my way, insect," says the figure, shoving Jones aside. He pushes through the wall, wrecks a jeep full of soldiers when it hits him, and wanders off to hide. Jones follows. "The Hulk Strikes!" The thing that was once Banner, with Jones trailing him, sneaks past the soldiers trying to find him and finds Banner's cabin. Inside, Igor is trying to find Banner's notes. He shoots at the Hulk, without effect. The Hulk takes away his gun and crumples it with one hand. He picks up Igor and slams him down on a lab bench. Jones notices a folder taped to the bottom of a large beaker, labeled "Top Secret: Report on Gamma Ray Bomb," and takes it. The Hulk picks up a photo of Banner and says, "I—I know that face!! But it is weak—soft!! I hate it! Take it away!" Jones reminds him that he is Banner. The Hulk briefly remembers what happened, then says, "I don't need you! I don't need anybody! With my strength—my power—the world is mine! As for you—you are the only one who knows who I really am!" He advances on Jones. The sun comes up at that moment, and the Hulk changes back into Banner. "The Search for the Hulk" The MPs storm in, arrest Igor, ask Banner about the Hulk, take the folder, and leave. Betty comes to apologize for her father's outburst and tells him he should get medical attention. Banner says he'll call her and shows her out. He tells Jones that he's afraid he will change again at sunset. "Enter... the Gargoyle!" In his cell, Igor uses a transmitter overlaid on his thumbnail. The message finds its way to the Gargoyle, a deformed Soviet scientist and secret agent, who travels by submarine and short-range missile to the desert. Banner and Jones take a jeep out into the desert before night falls, in case he changes again. He does change, and the Hulk wrecks the jeep. He recognizes the area near Ross's house and decides to visit Betty. At the same time, Betty decides to take a walk. She encounters the Hulk and faints in his arms. The Gargoyle appears. "The Hulk Triumphant!" The Gargoyle shoots the Hulk and Jones with drug-filled bullets, making them like robots. They follow him to a truck, whose driver also gets shot. Ross finds Betty, who was frightened by her encounter but says, "In spite of everything, there was something ... something sad about him!! Almost as though he was seeking ... help!" Ross says, "If it takes an eternity, I'll find that monster!" The Gargoyle and his captives reach a sub on the coast and get into a jet. As they streak towards the USSR, the sun rises on the Hulk, who changes back into Banner. Upon landing, the Gargoyle is astounded to find a man instead of a monster. He begins to cry, because he wants to be normal too. Banner treats him with radiation, which makes him look normal but takes away his super intelligence. The man who was once the Gargoyle realizes how the state has used him, so he puts Banner and Jones on a jet for home and blows up his base along with himself. Appearances * Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner * Betty Ross * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Rick Jones * Gargoyle, Yuri Topolov * Igor Drenkov * Nikita Khrushchev * KGB * United States Army * Humans :* Altered humans * New Mexico :* Los Diablos Missile Base * Soviet Union * Gamma Bomb * Soviet X-15 * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Is He Man or Monster or... Is He Both!" * This is the first issue of the series. First appearance of all characters. This is the only issue in volume one that is one complete story. All subsequent issues feature multiple stories. * This is the only actual appearance of the Gargoyle as a living character. He is later identified as Soviet scientist Yuri Topolov. * Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev appears in a photograph only in this issue. * Per the sliding timescale utilized in the Marvel Universe continuity, all topical references to the U.S.S.R. and Nikita Khrushchev are no longer considered part of canon continuity and are apocryphal. * In these early issues of the series, the U.S. Army base is just referred to as Desert Base. It will eventually come to be known as Los Diablos Missile Base. Giant-Size Incredible Hulk 1. "Los Diablos" is Latin for "The Devil". Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 4 :* Essential Hulk 1 :* Hulk: Beauty and the Behemoth :* Incredible Hulk Epic Collection :* Incredible Hulk Omnibus 1 :* Incredible Hulk: The Complete Collection :* Marvel Masterworks 8 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Incredible Hulk 1 :* Marvel Tales Annual 1 :* Mighty World of Marvel 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References Category:Incredible Hulk Vol 1 Category:1962/Comic issues Category:May, 1962/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:Jack Kirby/Cover inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Cover colorist Category:Artie Simek/Cover letterer Category:Stan Lee/Writer Category:Jack Kirby/Penciler Category:Paul Reinman/Inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Colorist Category:Ray Holloway/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories